Kimi koi limit
by Uke.san
Summary: Mío es la mujer perfecta y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella... laralala pasen y lean, es mas interesante de lo que aparenta)? ACTUALIZADO HOY DE VERDAD!"!
1. Chapter 1

Kimi koi limit  
Mío es la mujer perfecta y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella... laralala pasen y lean, es mas interesante de lo que aparenta)?

N/A: este es un fic basado en el manga del mismo nombre, solo que con un poco de la cosecha de esta ociosa autora.

N/A2: a veces suelo combinar la primera persona con la tercera persona y asdfh espero que le entiendan porque si no me pegare un tiro en la cabeza (?

N/A3: Sé que debería actualizar un montón de fics (que nadie lee pero en fin) necesitaba escribir este, pero tratare de actualizar todos los demás lo antes posible.

First Límit

Todo comenzó en nuestro último año de instituto, para ser más exactas en nuestro último día de instituto. Ahí estábamos nosotras dos, en la azotea del colegio, tomando la hora del almuerzo juntas como siempre, mío estaba comiendo una dosis exageradamente grande de takoyaki y yo solo un emparedado. Éramos las únicas de todo el edificio que estábamos arriba, la razón.

Era día de invierno.

Y justo junto a mí, sentada en una especie de escalón y recargando su espalda contra la reja de protección de aquel edificio estaba Akiyama Mio la chica estaba por llevarse un takoyaki a la boca. Yo solo la observaba, ella es guapa, elegante, divertida y segura de sí misma. Mío es la mujer perfecta.

Y yo, yo estoy enamorada de ella.

La mire por un segundo para después alzar mis manos y apuntar con una mi emparedado al cielo.

-He tomado una decisión- dije con toda la seriedad posible, por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como volteabas a verme y te llevabas otro takoyaki a la boca, sonreí y con toda la seguridad que tenía en ese momento solté- si te vas a la universidad de Tokio , yo también voy!

La peli negra que en ese momento tenía sus piernas cruzadas y un bocado de tako en la boca alzo una ceja, sonrio, espero el momento justo para hablar y entonces suspiro.

-Ritsu, ¿Qué vas a conseguir mudándote? Es mas ¿no acababas de conseguir trabajo?- su voz salió tranquila, como restándole importancia al asunto, o mejor dicho, como tratando de cambiar la decisión que había tomado hace unos segundos.

-eso no importa! No puedo soportar la idea de separe de ti!- me puse de pie mientras empezaba a lloriquear , a veces Mio no pensaba en cómo era que me sentía yo, pero realmente no es que no lo pensara, sino que no tenía idea.

Y fue por eso que no pude evitarlo, puse toda la carne en el asador y se lo confesé.

Yo le dije que la amaba.

-me has gustado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo!

-¿Hug?- de nuevo esa expresión tan usual en ella, bueno si es que se le puede llamar asi porque su cara era como una carta de póker, seria e indescifrable.

-Mio, no estoy bromeando, de verdad me gustas!- mi cara estaba roja y mi ceño fruncido.

-….- un bocado más de takoyaki a la boca, un suspiro mientras comía y finalmente una oración-Asi que…-que claro no deje terminar.

-quieres que salgamos juntas?-pregunte tratando de controlar mi emoción- y que nos besemos y nos abracemos?-pregunte ahora abrazándome a mí misma y dando besitos al aire.

Su respuesta, no fue la que esperaba.

Mio soltó una risita y se acomodó el cabello con una mano, incluso cuando hacia eso era tan perfecta.

-¿de que estas hablando Ritsu? Eso no va a pasar.

Y asi de un modo tan simple ella me rechazo, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme cuando me lo decía, ese día después de la graduación y de sermonearme que a partir de ahora hiciera las cosas bien y no le causara problemas a los demás, después de decirme que ella ya no iba a estar más ahí para mí porque se mudaba a Tokio la siguiente primavera, me dio un gran abrazo y se fue.

Y cuando ese día llego, Mio no había cambiado de opinión, durante todo este tiempo había seguido con la misma actitud y ahora ella se iba a Tokio con un inalcanzable boleto de tres mil yenes.

"tren exprés con destino a Tokio, salida por la vía tres"

-llámame cuando quieras Ritsu , viviré sola, asi que también podrías ir y visitarme- una de esas sonrisas que me atrevería a decir solo me daba a mí se colocó en su rostro, se acomodó bien el bolso que llevaba en el hombro y subió el cierre de su gabardina, ahora Mío, se veía realmente como toda una universitaria, dispuesta a seguir adelante, dispuesta a dejar atrás lo que ya no necesitaba, y ahí, en esa última categoría es donde yo entraba.

Asentí un par de veces con la cabeza, me compuse la bufanda que ella me había regalado hace no mucho y acomodandome la diadema suspire, devolviéndole la sonrisa, que a mi parecer fue un poco forzada, y que al parecer de Mio, también lo fue.

-estarás bien sin mi idiota- se acercó rápidamente para palmearme la cabeza un par de veces-tampoco es como si fuéramos a dejar de ser las mejores amigas Ritsu .

Si, ella tenía razón, yo nunca iba a dejar de ser eso.

Su mejor amiga.

"no voy a llorar" fue lo que pensé en ese entonces, justo cuando la veía subirse a ese tren, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron enfrente suyo, justo cuando ella me decía adiós…

Después de eso regrese a casa y me tumbe en la cama, supongo que eso fue todo.

Asi comenzó y termino mi corta vida amorosa, como si nunca hubiese pasado.

/

Suspire mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse, no estaba muy segura si esa chica iba estar bien sin mí, pero aun asi, tenía que hacer esto, por las dos… porque yo sabía que ella me amaba, y yo.

Yo no podía permitir que algo tan egoísta siguiera sucediendo entre nosotras no era por lo que ella sentía, era por lo que yo quería todo era porque yo soy demasiado egoísta... Pero aun asi me podía ir tranquila porque ella sabía que yo la quería, después de todo esa chica energética y alegre, que siempre me causaba problemas, era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Y eso es lo que siempre íbamos a ser… mejores amigas.

/

Después de que Mio se marchara los dias pasaron unos tras otros, como si de una película se tratara…

La puerta de aquel departamento se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello Rubio , vestía una sudadera roja y unos jeans simples, su sonrisa dejaba ver que había estado esperando todo este tiempo para poder regresar.

-Hey, ricchan, volví!

-bienvenida a casa mugi-san!- me avente a ella y le di un gran abrazo como acostumbraba a hacer.- ¿hoy terminaste las clases antes? Qué bien!

-sí y además tampoco me toca trabajar- la castaña respondió al abrazo sonrojándose un poco- oye ricchan … esto parece un basurero!- se quejó la chica con cara de pocos amigos, separando a la pequeña de ojos miel de ella pero sin romper el contacto por completo.

La habitación definitivamente era un desastre, había basura por doquier y el desorden era increíblemente notorio.

-ah lo siento mucho- me disculpe

-podrías intentar limpiar lo que usas de vez en cuando?- pregunto mientras se alejaba de mí y se quitaba su sudadera para colgarla en una especie de perchero-que estuviste haciendo hoy?

-ah pues jugué un rato a la consola, leí algunos mangas y comí papas fritas- mencione mientras enumeraba las acciones con mis dedos –ah y…

No pude seguir hablando por que fui interrumpida por mugi-san.

-basta, no sigas, si es lo que haces todos los dias-suspiro-no quiero meterme en tus cosas, pero ahora ya hace un tiempo que te mudaste a Tokio conmigo no? no crees que ya es hora de que….-

Ritsu no la dejo terminar, ya que ella, quien había sido interrumpida momentos antes, decidió terminar su oración.

-te he estado esperando todo el día…mugi-san~- apenas y termino de decir la frase ya se encontraba abrazando a mugi por la espalda, por un momento pudo sentir a la chica tensarse ante su abrazo, pero después de unos momentos esta se relajó.

-ricchan …-susurro

Hace medio año que empecé a salir con mugi-san, ella y yo tenemos la misma edad. Actualmente ella asiste a la universidad de Tokio… cuando vine a Tokio, yo vagaba sin rumbo, estaba en un estado de shock, pero fue ella quien me encontró y me saco de ese aturdimiento.

Por alguna razón ahora mugi-san esta frente a mí, tomando mi mentón y alzándolo suavemente para después darme un beso…

"Mio" juro que en ese momento yo no pensé en ella agrede, simplemente su nombre se abrió paso entre mi subconsciente hasta llegar a mis pensamientos…pero ahora eso ya no importa, ella ya no importa, porque he llegado a encontrar a alguien que de verdad me ama.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos sin romper el beso y , en un instante ya estábamos sobre la cama, ella encima de mí, pude sentir como su mano se colaba por debajo de mi blusa y en un instante alzaba mi sujetador y empezaba a acariciar uno de mis pechos.

-que linda eres –susurro para después hacer un recorrido por mi abdomen con su lengua hasta llegar a mi intimidad, presiono con un dedo por encima de mis bragas y al siguiente momento, ya las había retirado. Podía sentir como mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, mugi-san realmente tenía mucha experiencia y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax… justo cuando llego a mí… yo, grite su nombre

-Mi-mio

Mugi se detuvo observando a la chica enfrente de ella… esta no era la primera vez, se puso de pie para dirigirse al armario y tomar la mochila de Ritsu con sus cosas… espero a que la pequeña se compusiera la vestimenta y después de verla, la saco de su apartamento.

-no es lo que parece mugi-san

-es exactamente lo que parece, no es la primera vez, se te ha escapado su nombre más de una vez Ritsu ¿acaso no has podido superar lo de esa tal Mio?- su ceño estaba fruncido, realmente estaba molesta, realmente Ritsu no sabía si el rojo de su rostro era por la situación en la que se encontraban antes o por el coraje.

-Lo hice inconscientemente, no te pongas asi!

-como sea… ahora que estamos con esto, te diré algo, solo soy una estudiante asi que necesito que seas independiente y empieces a cuidarte tu solita, está empezando a suponer un problema el que te la pases aquí todo el día de vaga…lo siento Ritsu pero es que ya no puedo más… he llegado a mi limite!

Y dicho esto… me cerró la puerta en mi cara. Y asi fue como termine caminado por esta avenida solo con tres cientos yenes y una mochila con mis pertenencias… pero mi suerte no podía mejorar, sino todo lo contrario, un gran ventarrón decidió hacerme una jugarreta y se llevó mis últimos billetes con él, justo por un puente.

-Ah, no jodas!- gritonee mientras me paraba en el barandal para tratar de alcanzar aunque sea un billete

-eh señorita no cometa una estupidez, piénselo un poco antes!- un hombre que por su aspecto era un indigente me tomo por la cintura y me alejo del puente. Después de que le explique que en realidad solo estaba tratando de alcanzar mi dinero y que me había quedado sin hogar me llevo debajo del puente y me dio una de sus cajas de cartón para pasar la noche, era una persona muy agradable en realidad. Me dijo que me pensara mejor las cosas y que mañana sería un nuevo día. Y ahora estaba yo, una chica de flequillo rebelde y unos jeans metida en una caja pensando sobre mugi-san y el daño que le había hecho, ella me gustaba de verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué se me escapo su nombre?

"Mio" ¿acaso era estúpida? Saque mi celular y mire la bandeja de entrada, todos los mensajes que Mio me había mandado…. Yo no había respondido ninguno, mire cada uno de sus mensajes, incluso después de todo, ella no había cambiado su actitud conmigo, la manera de mandarme mensajes de vez en cuando, sus invitaciones a pasar la noche.

-ah rayos… ella es agua pasada, ahora estoy con mugi-san! Mi novia es mugi-san!- se palmeo un par de veces la cara y después suspiro.- bien, está decidido mañana le pediré disculpas a mugi-san.

Y asi fue como al día siguiente fui en busca de mugi-san, pero por alguna razón no estaba en casa y termine esperándola afuera de su universidad…todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que ella apareció.

-No sabes cuánto me reí.

-eh? Pero todo eso que cuentan, de verdad es cierto?- esa voz… esa voz me hizo voltear, y justo cuando paso junto a mí , no pude evitar decir su nombre

-Mio…-afortunadamente, antes de que ella alcanzara a reaccionar y volteara hacia mí, yo me escondí detrás de un bote de basura.

/

Voltee solo porque me pareció escuchar mi nombre y por qué me pareció ver a alguien conocido

-que pasa mio-san?

-nada…- me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar con mi compañera de clases, vivíamos cerca por eso, siempre regresábamos juntas

"juraría que vi alguien idéntico a Ritsu " acaso estaba empezando a imaginar cosas?

Después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, que no la escuchaba, sabía que estaba en Tokio, le había enviado varios mensajes…pero ninguno de ellos fue contestado… siempre que le mandaba uno me la pasaba todo el día teléfono en mano, esperando una respuesta, muchas veces ni siquiera dormía bien por estar pensando en ella… pero ahora eso ya no importaba ¿o sí?

Sinceramente yo ya no lo sabía… después de que la deje en Osaka, después de que ella se me declaro, realmente yo…

Ya no entendia del todo las acciones de Ritsu … pero aun algo más importante, yo ya no entendia del todo bien mis propias acciones.

\- lo siento Ritsu , no prestaba atención a lo que decías- le dije a la chica que me acompañaba, después de todo , llevaba hablando un buen rato…

-Me llamo Rin, Mio-san, por favor deje de llamarme asi.

-ah, lo siento…- le sonreí a modo de disculpa, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le llamaba por aquel nombre.

/

Cuando Salí detrás del bote de basura y pude observar a mio mejor solo pude hacer me dos preguntas "le ha crecido el pelo? Ha perdido peso?

Mio estaba incluso más hermosa que antes y mi pecho.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza…

/

Y bueh no me maten por emparejar de momento a Ritsu con mugi… habrá mucho mitsu

Lo prometo por por por …. Por mis pikachus!

Y nada espero que les haya gustado , por favor dejen sus sexys reviews

Los quiero *abrazos para todos*

Hahahha


	2. Chapter 2

Second limit

Otro día, solo otro día mas, me levante tan temprano como siempre, me di un baño y desayune, tome mis cosas para ir a la universidad, claro está, revise mi celular por si tenía algún mensaje de Ritsu, pero como siempre. Nada.

Salí a un paso tranquilo después de todo aún tenía tiempo, era temprano y la universidad no estaba lejos de donde yo vivía, en la entrada del campus me encontré con Rin , aquella chica rubia siempre era muy enérgica, siempre estaba con su gemelo, pero ahora ambos tenían horarios separados.

-Buenos dias Mio!

-Buenos dias Rin-la peli negra le dedico una sonría mientras empezaban a caminar

-Mio, terminaste la reseña?- pregunto Rin mientras se pegaba un poco más a ella.

-claro

-oh yo tuve que dedicarle toda la noche, por poco me desmayo- canturreo la rubia pegándosele ahora al brazo.

Ritsu quien las observaba desde el pilar de la entrada "camuflajeada" a su estilo, estaba apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido

-quien se cree esa para tomarse tantas confianzas con Mio?- gruño, y si las miradas mataran Rin ya no estaría caminando junto a Mio.

Voltee al sentirme un tanto observada, la compañía de Rin no me molestaba, por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver una cabellera castaña , por un instante pensé que era Ritsu , pero esa idea abandono mi cabeza al instante, no había manera de que ella estuviera aquí, porque ella ya me había olvidado.

La semana pasaba normalmente, Rin y yo hasta cierto punto pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, hubiera sido una linda semana si no sintiera que me observaban constantemente.

-Últimamente he sentido que alguien me observa – comente algo pensativa a mi compañera

-Oh quizá es un acosador , eres muy linda asi que eso sería comprensible.

Ritsu suspiro , apretando los dientes con un poco de ira, si por ella fuera saldría en ese momento y golpearía a esa rubiecilla, de igual manera, tenía que retirarse por hoy, era viernes y estaba muriendo ya…

-Ah no puede ser solo me quedan veinte yenes para sobrevivir – Ritsu se tiro de panza sobre aquel puente , su cuerpo estaba cansado , el cemento frio iba a hacer que se enfermara, tenia hambre puesto que hace ya tres dias que no comía nada- voy a morir aquí…

-señorita, si sigue diciendo eso, de verdad se va a morir- Ritsu se paró de inmediato, viendo a aquel hombre que amablemente le había dado una de sus cajas de cartón y que ahora le extendía un pan- vamos, tómalo eres muy joven y solo mírate, ya no tienes energía.

Ritsu le sonrio y tomo aquel pan agradeciéndole aquel hombre, suspiro y se sentó junto a su nuevo hogar . "gracias por la comida" murmuro antes de darle la primera mordida.

A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo comida, ella no la disfrutaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todo el mundo se estaba esforzando a su manera, incluso el hombre que le había ayudado y , que a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a mares había vuelto a trabajar … y ella solo estaba ahí, aprovechándose de todos…

-soy una idiota- susurro mientras el llanto empezaba a hacerse presente- quizá por eso me echaron de casa… - el llanto se intensifico- no puedo seguir asi… no puedo ir y plantarme enfrente de Mio asi. Realmente soy de lo peor.- cubrió su cara con ambos brazos soltando todo el dolor que tenia acumulado, al menos , no estaba sola y la lluvia lloraba con ella.

Me sentía tan estúpida por no ir detrás de ella antes, ella era muy torpe como para acosar a alguien sin que ese alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo acosado. Era ella, tenia que ser Ritsu .

-esa torpe- murmure con un poco de enojo mientras caminaba por las calles en busca de mi amiga, estaba lloviendo, hacia frio y era casi seguro que ella estaba en algún lugar mojándose y quejándose de la vida.

Me detuve justo en la entrada de un puente al escuchar un llanto casi desesperado… fruncí el ceño. Había escuchado ese llanto antes asi que camine hacia la chica llorona que se veía a la distancia.

"En serio estoy tan encaprichada con ella…" la pequeña había tranquilizado su llanto un poco y ahora estaba ahí, metida en sus pensamientos, metida en sus propias desgracias y lamentaciones… tan sola y tan ida, que no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban y tampoco se dio cuenta de los pasos que se detenían justo junto a ella.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas estar ahí tirada?- interrogo Mio un poco molesta

-No lo sé… ¿Cuánto voy a tardar en arreglar esto?- Ritsu hizo una pausa mientras enderezaba la cabeza y hacia un sonido raro para después voltear rápidamente y ver a Mio , su Mio ahí parada. Su mirada seria y su sonrisa comprensiva le hacían entender que no estaba molesta. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

-Ah..Mi...o?

-Ya hace un tiempo que sabia que estabas en Tokio, Dios….¿de verdad pensaste que no te atraparía con esta especie de acoso torpe?

La peli negra cerro su sombrilla y se coloco junto a ella mientras escuchaba a Ritsu llamarla como una pequeña niña de tres años.

-¿Por que no te pusiste en contacto conmigo antes?- la oji gris se recargo en la caja de cartón como quien no quiera la cosa y suspiro, sabía que en este momento no podía ponerse a reclamarle como si fuera un novio celoso o algo asi.- Digo, pensé que tenías alguna buena razón y te deje hacer de las tuyas, pero solo estando como estas…

Inmediatamente Ritsu interrumpió, apoyo sus manos en el húmedo suelo y alzo más su cara para poder ver mejor a aquella chica.

-Pues eso es por que tu!- hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de meter la pata – es porque pensé que estarías muy ocupada con la universidad y pensé que yo solo seria una molestia.

Mio se puso de cuclillas ante Ritsu con una mirada que irradiaba cariño y un poco de tristeza , acaricio la cabeza de la chica sonriéndole cálidamente.

-desde cuando tenemos una relación en la que tenemos que reprimirnos?- pregunto, Ritsu abrio mas los ojos sorprendida mientras un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas

-Mio…-"una relación profunda… oh dios mio, que felicidad"

"esta chica, después de todos los problemas que me causo en el colegio ahora se reprime ¿Qué pasa contigo Ritsu ?"

Los pensamientos de Mio fueron interrumpidos por un hedor insoportable, la peli negra arrujo la nariz mientras se paraba rápidamente tapándose la nariz

-Apestas!- Mio fruncio el ceño, ahora si que estaba enojada – que clase de vida has estado llevando!?

Ritsu se llevo una mano al mentón con inocencia, pensando en la respuesta un poco

-Emm… la persona con la que salia me hecho de casa y como no tenia dinero ni a donde ir, me quede a vivir un tiempo debajo de un puente.

Mio se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Acaso eres idiota!?- dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios.- en que rayos pensabas? Ah como sea, lo primero es lo primero, ven a mi departamento a darte una ducha.

-va-vale….

Una vez llegaron al departamento, Ritsu fue llevada directo al baño, donde recibió indicaciones acerca de como funcionaba el agua fría y caliente… ahora la chica estaba sentada en la tina , perdida en sus pensamientos.

"esta es la tina donde se baña Mio"

"es el baño de Mio"

"aun no me la creo, en serio de verdad esta pasando?"

-Ritsu , aquí te dejo una toalla y ropa para que…- la chica no termino de hablar ya que vio a Ritsu medio inconsciente en la tina con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz.- Estas bien Ritsu ?- la chica se apresuro a incarse a la altura de Ritsu mientras esta se se sentaba.

-oh si, solo estoy un poco mareada, estoy bien

-ah pues no pararece. Has estado comiendo bien? Tienes sangre saliendo de la nariz

-ammm pues la verdad no mucho…

-pero como se te ocurre en ese estado no puedes bañarte sola!- contesto Mio quitándose su chaqueta , quedándose en una delgada blusa y se hacia una coleta. Tomo la ducha extensible y se acerco a la chica.

-ven, te ayudo a bañarte.- Mio se agacho de modo que su escote quedaba justo enfrente del rostro de Ritsu.

"esta… demasiado cerca" un sonrojo inminente adorno su cara. La chica solto un pequeño suspiro , recargándose de golpe en el pecho de Mio, sintiendo como el agua corria por su cuerpo mojado.

-hey!? Estas bien? Te mareaste otra vez?- un ligero sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Mio. La castaña no respondía.

La chica apretó uno de los puños que estaban sostenidos en el borde de la bañera.

"quiero abrazarla, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos…"

Mio la miro por unos segundos… "rayos Ritsu , con el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos y ahora me sales con esta tortura"

-Bien p, creo que es momento de que salgas de la bañera y vayas a dormir

-puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

Mio volvió a su semblante frio otra vez

-por supuesto- dijo parándose y tendiéndole una toalla, se dio la vuelta y suspiro- puedes secarte tu sola?

-si! – " Dios estoy tan contenta"

Mio se desato la coleta de una manera en la que ella solo podía hacerlo, sus movimientos tan gráciles y hasta cierto punto sensuales podrían embobar a caualquiera.

-y pensar que estabas manteniendo una relación con alguien aquí en Tokyo, nunca contestaste mis mensajes asi que no sabia nada de eso. – Mio se agacho para recoger unas cuantas cosas que había dejado caer, cuando lo hizo solto una risita un tanto frustrada.- aunque eso no importa. Los amigos no importan, primero están las parejas- sonrio mirando a Ritsu quien ya había salido de la tina y ahora le miraba al piso con un enorme sonrojo en su cara.

"eso no es cierto…. Que no importan? Eso claramente no es cierto!"

Mio abrió los ojos soprendia… Ritsu estaba llorando.

-perdona, te hice recordarlo?- pregunto tomándola de los hombros

"es por que importa , que estoy llorando asi"

-debias de querer mucho a esa persona- susurro contra su oído mientras la atraía hacia ella, abrazándola.

"No, esa no es la razón por la que estoy llorando ahora mismo"

"pero no quiero irme, no quiero decirle por que lloro!"

-No has cambiado nada Ritsu - susurro mientras la atraía mas hacia ella acariciando su cabeza

"Te amo Mio, no puedo evitarlo. Todos los sentimientos que había reprimido han aparacido de golpe. Por favor, déjame llorar mas en tu hombro, déjame disfrutar de tu bondad un poco mas"


	3. Chapter 3

Les traigo amor ! Y una actualización desde la tumba (?) ah no estoy muerta pero igual se escucha guay cuando lo digo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé este fic y quizá mi manera de escribir haya cambiado un poco... En fin disfruten de este drama

Lleno de comedia)?

Third limit

-Mio-Chuan~ buenos días! Ya esta el desayuno !- ritsu sonrió mientras sostenía un plato en una mano y una espátula en la otra. Esto se sentía tan bien, casi como si fueran recién casadas.

-nghnn...- la castaña fue sacada de sus pensamientos gracias al quejido de su anfitriona. Ritsu agradecía el hecho de que el departamento fuera pequeño y así pudiera ver a su adorada Mío dormir -buenos días, incluso por las mañanas desbordas energía Ritsu.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción, ver a mío con su cabello caer por encima de sus hombros, su mirada adormilada y esa voz grave y dormida fue demasiado para ella, no pudo evitarlo... Su nariz sangraba de nuevo.

-pero que!? Aún te encuentras mal?- pregunto sentándose en la cama

-oh no, estoy bien, estoy bien. No te preocupes y comete el desayuno- la chica se volteó para no ver a mío - me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.

-huh... Cocinas Ritsu? Menuda sorpresa- la peli negra tomo un pedazo de pan carbonizado y sonrió

-aha...-la òji ámbar poso su vista en los pechos de mío, quien por haber despertado recientemente tenía los pezones erectos

"Dios esta Mio ... Claro que no estoy bien! Y ella es tan descuidada que ni se da cuenta."

Ritsu suspiro.

"Ahora que lo pienso anoche no pude dormir ... Compartir la misma

Cama con Mio..."

-oh mierda llego tarde!- de nuevo la voz de Mio saco a Ritsu de sus pensamientos. La peli negra se sacó la camisa de dormir apresuradamente ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

Ritsu tenía una cara de felicidad parecida a la de un pervertido encontrando a su presa.

"Aah como expresarlo con palabras!? Estoy tan contenta de ser una chica."

-yo ya me voy, así que cierra con llave si vas a salir. Si?- le sonrió, mostrándole una llave- esta es la llave de repuesto.

La chica asintió,acompañando a Mio hasta la puerta.

-hasta luego!

-Bueno, que tengas un buen día!- la òji gris se despidió agitando su mano libre para después perderse en el pasillo.

"Definitivamente parecemos una pareja de recién casadas"

Ritsu se pegó la llave a la cara y suspiro.

-ni siquiera en sueños había pensado que iba a estar tan unida a Mio de nuevo .

.::.:.:::.:::.::::.::.:.:.:.:.::::.::::.:.:.::::.:.::::.:::.::.::::.:.::::.:::

Mío pensó que iba a ser una buena idea dejar sola a ritsu en su departamento... Bueno a decir verdad tenía sus dudas acerca de dejar a alguien como ella sola en su apartamento .

Sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que parecían un matrimonio de recién casados. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al tiempo en el que se golpeaba la cara suavemente con las palmas de las manos para disipar el sonrojo.

"Que rayos estoy pensando!? Ella es... Mi amiga..."

..:.:::::.:.:.:.:.:.:::::::.:.:::::::.:.:.::::.:::::.:::.:::.:.:.:.:::::.::.:::

Ritsu sonrió ampliamente, ah estaba sonriendo mucho últimamente.

"Ah si ella me ha dado una llave, significa que pedo quedarme una temporada... No?"

El apartamento de mío era simple y pequeño, limpio y sin una sola cosa innecesaria; Ritsu se sentó en la cama y tomo la almohada con la que Mio había estado durmiendo, la abrazo y pego su nariz a la tela, aspirando el aroma.

"Huele como a ella"

-Mio-chan,Mio-chan, espero que regreses pronto- dicho esto comenzó a rodar por la cama sin dejar de abrazar la almohada, la luz del día se filtraba a través de la ventada de la habitación.

Ritsu podría decir que estaba en su momento pleno de felicidad, si ella se ponía a mirar en retrospectiva no iba a encontrarse a ella misma siendo tan feliz desde que ella y Mio estaban en el instituto.

"Necesito que seas independiente y empieces a cuidarte sólita, no lo aguanto más he llegado a mi límite."

El recuerdo llego a su mente como una pequeña explosión y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ritsu dejara de sonreír.

-independiente? Cuidar de mi misma? Uhmm. Estoy haciendo lo mismo que con mugi-san!?- Ritsu se paró de golpe y comenzó a moverse como un perrito asustado. Había entrado en pánico.- que hago!? Tengo qué hacer algo!

Y, fue entonces, cuando una idea le llego a su cabeza.

-trabajo! Trabajo! Eso es! Saldré a buscar uno tan rápido como pueda!- lo siguiente que paso, fue que su ropa salió volando por los aires- si por lo menos consigo un trabajo Mio no me echara. Tengo que lavarme los dientes y bañarme.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y en cuanto estuvo dentro un intenso sonrojo Pinto su rostro .

"Ayer aquí..."

Ritsu aún podía sentir la suavidad de su pecho, la sensación que transmitía así como el aroma que desprendía; se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-Mio, no es justo...- bajo su mano hasta su entré pierna y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada y que quizá más tarde lamentaría lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

.::::::.:::.:.:...:.::::.:::.:.:::/.:.:...:.:.:.:::.:.::::.:.:.:.:.:.:/:.:.:::::.:.:.:

No había prestado atención a ninguna de sus clases por estar pensando en Ritsu, estaría ella bien? Ya habría comido? Estaría durmiendo?

Preguntas como esa asaltaban su mente t es que ella tenía tanto tiempo sin verla que ahora estar con ella le parecía algo... Irreal.

Para este momento su mejor amiga había crecido más, se había dejado su flequillo libere y se vestía mas "masculinamente" por así decirlo y eso... Le daba un toque sexy.

"Woah eoaah para el carro ahí Mío, acabas de pensar que Ritsu es sexy!?"

Algo andaba mal con ella.

.::::::.:::.:.:...:.::::.:::.:.:::/.:.:...:.:.:.:::.:.::::.:.:.:.:.:.:/:.:.:::::.:.:.:

Y ahí estaba ahora, en ese restaurant de comida rápida, hablando con ese gerente con pinta de anti social.

-bien, puedes empezar mañana? Se que es repentino pero necesitamos gente desesperadamente y ...- el hombre vio de nuevo el curriculum de Ritsu -parece que tienes experiencia , así que seguro lo haces bien, no?

La mencionada hizo una reverencia, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

-si! Déjamelo a mi, lo haré estupendamente. Joder esto es genial!-gritó mientras saltaba de la

Alegría- me alejo de haber trabajado en el instituto.

.::::.:::.:::::.:::...:.:.:::::::::::.:.::.::.:.:.:.:.

-trabajo uh?- Mío se llevo la tasa a la boca y le dio un sorbo al te -ya habías trabajado en un fastfood en el instituto, verdad?

La chica frunció el ceño tratando de recordar en que había terminado la corta experiencia laboral de Ritsu -no lo dejaste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

La aludida se paro de golpe, dándole un toque dramático a la situación como ella solo lo sabia hacer, después azoto sus manos sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

-no voy a dejarlo, apuesto lo que quieras!

Intento en vano llamar la atención de su ahora distraída compañera.

-quizá debería de pedir en la biblioteca que me dejen trabajar mas horas... Estoy tratando de cuidar a una idiota y...- mío estaba balbuceando mas cosas de la que su amiga podría entender.

Ritsu pensó que mío era adorable cuando hacia eso.

O cuando la abrazaba por que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Simplemente ella pensaba que Mío era adorable en todo momento.

-bueno señorita, yo ya te he dicho que me ira bien!

Y como si esa frase fuera un hechizo mágico que consiguiera despertar personas de su letargo la oji plata reaccionó ante la castaña.

-uh?- por un momento le dio una mirada confundida, como tratando de recordar de que hablaban - ah por cierto ritsu, planeas quedarte aquí?

-ah...-" es cierto que haya conseguido trabajo no significa que me pueda quedar aqui". La chica pudo sentir un vacío creciendo en su estómago.

Justo como cuando la habían rechazado.

Mío pareció darse cuenta de que el tono de voz de su amiga había salido bastante desanimado .

-es decir, si te vas a quedar tenemos que pensar en muchas cosas.

Ritsu sonrió de lado.

" que ingenua soy " quería llorar, quería decirle a Mío que a pesar de ser inteligente en este momento era la mas grande idiota que había conocido. Quería decirle que la amaba, que la amaba tanto que le dolía .

Pero ella, ella ya no podía.

-uhm , no. Perdón. Me iré en cuanto consiga ahorrar un poco.- la chica había comenzado a mover sus manos nerviosamente, su rostro se había contraído en un gesto que ella hacia cuando no quería ponerse a llorar- si tienes novio o algo , perdón por estar aquí de instrusa.

Mío soltó un suspiro.

-no tengo a nadie así que no te preocupes.

Aquella negación le ayudo a ritsu a relajarse , su rostro aun sonrojado por tratar de confrontar sus sentimientos y ocultarlos no le ayudaba mucho pero al menos sabia que mío estaba soltera.

Fue entonces que decidido hacer lo que mejor sabia.

Molestarla.

-si claro, ya se lo popular que eres en el instituto no te dejaban en paz. Incluso tenias un club de fans

Mío frunció el ceño.

-si bueno, supongo que la persona que se me insinuó el otro día estaba bastante bien.

-que!?- "el otro día!? Tan a menudo le pasa?"

-pero no quiero salir con ellos... Quizás es por que tengo la sensación de que seria demasiado- la cara de mío era de total indiferencia y lo que decía era verdad. No quería salir con ellos y esa era una de las razones la otra era.

Que ninguno de ellos le atraía lo suficiente.

-además - la chica continuo hablando - nunca entendí lo que era exactamente que te gustara alguien.

La cara de ritsu era un poema cuando termino de escuchar eso.

Tan indiferente le era ritsu a mío?

Tan indiferente le era el amor a la señorita Akiyama?

-además a este ritmo- mío se paro de la mesa - parece que te vas a quedar aqui una buena temporada.

La chica se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la pequeña cocina volvió el rostro para ver a su amiga que seguía plantada en el piso como si le hubieran clavado los pies.

-y si ese es el caso, tampoco es momento para estas cosas.

-puedo quedarme aquí?

La voz de ritsu había salido con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad.

-adelante- mío ahora le estaba dando la espalda completamente a su amiga - has tenido problemas de pareja, verdad? Seguramente tienes mucho que pensar, así que instálate y tomate tu tiempo.

-mio-chuan- las lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, su voz se quebró cuando menciono el nombre de su amada y eso hizo que mío se volteara con una expresión alarmada

En su rostro.

Por que se supone que mío era la que siempre lloraba.

Se suponía que la fuerte era ritsu y no ella.

Y el tener que enfrentarse a una situación donde los papeles se intercambiaban por unos míseros minutos le ponía de nervios.

-ah!? Vas a llorar otra vez!?.- la chica suspiro por una encima vez en el día y se obligo a sonreír - en serio, contigo por aquí las cosas no serán aburridas nunca.

Ritsu estaba con los ojos abiertos, las lagrimas seguían ahí pero aun no se habían derramado.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Entonces puedo quedarme mío?

"Puedo quedarme contigo para siempre ?"

"Si yo te dijera esto, que harías mío? Me echarías? Me aceptarías o harías como ya hiciste antes, le quitarías importancia al asunto?"

Ritsu queria preguntárselo...pero...

-vamos a la cama , tienes que madrugar para ir al trabajo mañana, verdad?

-si.

Pero le daba demasiado miedo hacerlo.

...

Ha tengo esa mala mañia de escribir y publicar cosas en la madrugada xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos antes que nada, muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia y reviews que aunque son pocos de verdad se agradecen, espero que la espera valga la pena... :)**

**ya saben lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca y bueno...yo vengo muy pero muy tarde!**

**Fourth Limit.**

-Te estas esforzando mucho Tainaka-san.

-Si! ¡Muchas gracias jefe!

Durante los últimos días la chica se había estado esforzando al máximo, estaba completamente dedicada a su trabajo, aunque solo fuera en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Después de todo ella no quería ser una carga para Mio, no quería fastidiarla y que la apartara de su lado de nuevo.

-Ahora que lo pienso jefe, hay una chica que no puede venir en el turno de noche así que doblare el turno si no le molesta.

-Eh? ¿Pero no llevas aquí desde primera hora? ¿Segura que estarás bien?

La sonrisa de Ritsu apareció en su cara junto con su mirada de determinación, en un gesto exagerado levanto el pulgar y la mano en la que sostenía la espátula, saco todo el aire de sus pulmones y guiño un ojo mientras decía de una manera exagerada "estoy bien"

El chico que tenía apenas el puesto de jefe solo se limitó a suspirar y se marchó. Por su parte la castaña se dedicó a seguir trabajando.

"No tiene mucho sentido pensar en el futuro, lo único que puedo hacer mientras esté viviendo con Mio es no ser un estorbo o una carga para ella…"

-ya llegué a casa…- Apenas y pudo abrir la puerta por todo el cansancio que le pesaba, ciertamente sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, nunca en su vida había estado en tanto movimiento, como pudo camino hasta llegar a la cama de Mio donde esta estaba sentada, se dejó deslizar por el borde hasta que su cabeza toco la cama y su trasero el piso.

-Dios Ritsu, que mal aspecto tienes… ¿¡No te parece que has estado trabajando demasiado últimamente!?- La pelinegra tenía una cara de preocupación increíble y de cierta manera su compañera no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-Estoy bien, no es nada. Por cierto, pronto me pagaran mi primer sueldo, empezare a contribuir en la casa en cuanto pueda, lo prometo Mio-chuan.

La peli negra no pudo evitar el impulso de darle un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza a su amiga.

\- Idiota, puedes pagarme cuanto te vaya bien, no hay problema, cielos… es por eso que te has estado esforzando tanto?

la oji ámbar soltó un suspiro, perdiendo su mirada en el techo y, en un tono mucho más serio del que ella esperaba simplemente dijo lo que estaba pensando por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí.

-Es que no está bien, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti…

Y de nuevo, la cara de su mejor amiga era un poema, aunque eso le indico que había dicho lo correcto y que quizá así se volvería un poco más cercana a Mio.

-woah, escuchar ese tipo de cosas saliendo de tu boquita…- una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras le daba un par de golpecitos en la cabeza. -bien, ya se, mañana preparare una buena cena. Conociéndote Ritsu, debes de estar comiendo hamburguesas tres veces al día.

-uh- "fui atrapada…"

-cocinare para ti, así que mañana sal temprano del trabajo. - y entonces desobedeciendo todas las auto reglas que se había impuesto, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla Ritsu.

"DIOS MIO, MADRE MIA, MIO ME VA A COCINAR" la castaña asintió aun embelesada por la sensación que le había provocado sentir los labios de Mio en su piel.

Así pues, quedaron en verse a las cinco de la tarde enfrente del campus para ir a comprar las cosas

necesarias y poder proceder con la ahora tan ansiada cena.

Mio había estado trabajando en la biblioteca desde temprano para poder salir antes de su horario e ir con Ritsu a lo de las compras.

Estaba emocionada y hasta cierto punto nerviosa… se sentía casi casi como una cita y luego ella, ella estaría cocinándole a su amiga… justo como si fuera una esposa.

El solo hecho de pensar en esto hizo que su rostro se sonrojara como un tomate.

"en que estoy pensando!?"

\- ¿Chicas, porque no se toman un descanso? - la bibliotecaria se acomodó los lentes y les sonrió a ella y a su compañera.

Ambas chicas salieron del recinto y se sentaron en una banca a tomar un poco de aire y conversar sobre cosas triviales como usualmente lo hacían.

\- ¿Sales a a las cinco hoy, Akiyama? Qué raro no acostumbras a irte tan temprano a casa

La sonrisa que la peli negra le dedico fue más cortesía que otra cosa, levanto la mirada al cielo y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Sí, pasa que tengo que ir a cocinar para la persona que vive conmigo, hace tiempo que no lo hago y estoy un poco nerviosa

La sonrisa de la chica junto a ella paso de ser una amable a una picara y un poco burlona, sus ojos se iluminaron ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ahora vives con alguien? ¿No me digas que es un ligue eh?

Mio negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, era curioso que, el solo pensar en Ritsu le hiciera sonreír como una niña con un helado.

-No, es una vieja amiga del instituto, hace unos meses se fue de casa sin un centavo y ahora se está quedando conmigo…

La rubia alzo las cejas para después abrir la boca en señal de asombro.

-Yo también tenía una chica en esa situación hasta un mes viviendo en mi casa. - la forma en la que las palabras salieron fueron melancólicas, tanto que a Mio le pareció que se estaba lamentando por no tener a la chica con ella más.

-Un ligue?

Mio observo como su compañera se sonrojaba, una risita tímida salió de sus labios y un mechón de cabello rubio fue puesto detrás de la oreja.

-Pues si estábamos juntas, pero…- La chica hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza- después de escuchar como nombraba a otra mientras lo hacíamos la eche de casa sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Woah menuda te hizo, ¿eh?

-Pero, aun así, yo también estaba con ella sabiendo que le gustaba alguien más.

Mio alzo las cejas tratando de no enfadarse.

-Bueno, en realidad tú también tienes algo de culpa…

\- Es una persona tan sencilla, ingenua… aunque si lo ves por el otro lado podríamos decir que es pura. Nunca he visto a nadie igual.

El sonrojo en su rostro era leve, el brillo en sus ojos era uno que Mio no había visto antes y, sobre todo, la manera en la que hablaba de esa chica, le hacía sentir un poco molesta sin saber por qué.

-Esa chica debe de gustarte mucho eh? - Mio rio suavemente mientras veía a su compañera tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Sí, y es por eso que, para serte honesta, aún sigo esperando que vuelva, o que llame para saber cómo esta…-saco su celular desbloqueándolo en el acto, perdiéndose un momento en la pantalla

-ya veo…

-si- esta vez rio de buena gana. - me pregunto que estará haciendo, siendo ella no me sorprendería que terminara vagabundeando o algo así

-hahaha, de verdad? Bueno, la chica que se está quedando en mi casa estaba en la calle cuando la encontré… no te parece que hizo una estupidez?

-Woah! De verdad? No pensaba que hubiera más chicas como ella… hahaha ella es única en su especie.

La pantalla del celular fue bajada hasta un punto donde Mio pudiera verla y ahí estaba, algo que ciertamente no esperaba ver, y que tampoco quería ver. Una foto de Tsumugi y Ritsu.

Su Ritsu.

-RITSU!?- no pudo evitar gritarlo mientras veía incrédula aquella fotografía y después a su compañera de trabajo, paso su mirada un par de veces del teléfono a Mugi, quien se veía sorprendentemente igual de sorprendida. -EHHHHH!?

Después de que su descanso terminara ambas volvieron al trabajo, sometiéndose en un ambiente tenso e incómodo. Ocasionalmente ambas chicas se miraban mientras la otra no se daba cuenta.

"Así que es esta Mio… Mio Akiyama"

"Kotobuki san es la ex de Ritsu... asi que estaban en una relación homosexual"

El ambiente estuvo tan tenso durante el lapso en el que Mio terminaba de trabajar que se podía cortar con un cuchillo sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Aun paso que parecía que nunca iba a llegar el reloj por fin marco las cinco, dando paso a la pelinegra para tomar sus cosas y poder irse.

Mio no entendía por que había estado tan nerviosa todo esto tiempo… ella no se podía permitir sentir más que una amistad hacia su amiga, pero tampoco entendía el por qué estaba tan molesta de descubrir quien era su expareja.

Tsumugi no le agradaba más ahora… no es como si en un principio le hubiera agradado …

Cuando estaba cerca de la entrada la voz de Tsumugi la detuvo.

-Espera Akiyama, yo también me voy yendo a casa. - Anuncio mientras se ponía su chamarra-Has quedado con Ritsu, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa en su rostro le hizo ver a Mio para donde iba la cosa y no pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se volvía lo más pesado de su cuerpo ahora; parpadeo un par de veces para salir de su estupor y le dio una sonrisa fingida a la rubia.

-ya sabes quiero hablar un poco con ella, aún hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar…- su mirada bajo al piso unos momentos, sus orbes verdes dejaban ver una mirada melancólica y quizá hasta añorante.

Le tomo un par de segundos a Mio poder abrir la boca para decir algo. "Definitivamente esto no puede estar pasando" pensó.

-Ah… si claro, lo mejor es que aclaren las cosas entre ustedes tranquilamente.

Sonaba convencida, pero ustedes bien saben que entre estar convencidos y sonar convencidos hay una diferencia abismal.

Así bien ambas compañeras de trabajo se dispusieron a salir del edificio donde trabajan.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba esperando a Mio desde las cuatro, no podía culpar a la pelinegra por salir a la hora que le dijo, pero estaba tan ansiosa que solo llego ahí una hora antes de lo acordado, puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se recargo en la barda a fingir esperar con fingida paciencia.

Hubo un momento en el que por alguna razón perdió su mirada en el suelo para después mirar hacia donde se suponía que Mio debería salir, lo que vio la dejo helada.

Sus pies no reaccionaban, sus manos estaban temblando y estaba segura de que su cara estaba tan pálida como la de un muerto… y quizá solo quizá su boca estaba demasiado abierta para su gusto.

-Qu…Qu…¿¡Que!? Co…Co... ¿¡Cómo!?

Si sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, lo que estaba frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que Mugi y Mio, su Mio…

Ambas chicas se pararon a pocos centímetros de ella, ciertamente su cara debería ser un poema, trato de examinar el rostro de Mio en busca de algo… asco, confusión, enojo…

Celos.

Pero para su des fortunio no encontró nada.

-No…No! ¡Espera! ¿¡Como es que…!?

-Fue una coincidencia- la rubia parecía feliz, emocionada, si por ella fuera hubiera saltado encima de Ritsu.

-Si eso. -Mio solo contesto con el des interés hiriente de siempre…valla lio

Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras escuchaba las dos chicas frente a ella hablar, sus sentidos estaban un poco aturdidos.

-Así que es por eso que nosotras….

La voz de Mugi se estaba alejando, ella se estaba mareando, de la nada sintió como una ola de calor le golpeo por todo el cuerpo como si de un bate se tratara.

"oh no… esto no es bueno, no ahora que por fin yo… iba a tener una cita con Mio"

\- ¿¡Estas escuchando Ricchan!?- Mugi ahora se veía un poco impaciente.

"La cabeza… Me da vueltas"

Y fue entonces que, ante sus ojos, el hermoso rostro de Mio se fue difuminando ante la oscuridad que invadía su ser…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ritsu. - Ambas chicas gritaron al unísono.

Mio sintió un vuelco en el estómago mientras extendía su brazo para poder alcanzar a la chica, sus reflejos estaban al límite, pero de alguna manera se quedó a medio camino cuando Tsumugi ya tenía a su amiga en brazos.

-Ricchan estas bien? - envuelta en un abrazo protector cuestionaba a la castaña

Mio comprendió que quedarse con el brazo estirado no la iba a llegar a ningún lugar.

-me la llevo de vuelta a casa.

Eso no había sido una opinión ni una frase amable, era una orden, una sentencia.

Se sentía tan estúpida, ella solo estaba parada ahí, con una mano en su bolsa y la otra cerca de su pecho mientras observaba todo atónita.

Abrió la boca y la cerro un par de veces, queriendo oponerse, queriendo decirle que no se la llevara, que ella cuidaría de Ritsu, porque ella era su Ritsu y había cuidado de ella desde que era una niña.

Podía hacerlo ahora, quería hacerlo ahora.

"No. No te la lleves!"

-Eh. vale.

Observo como Mugi se puso de pie con una medio inconsciente o inconsciente Ritsu recargada en su hombro y fue entonces que antes de caminar, miro hacia la peli negra con una mirada gélida.

-Mio… entre tú y Ritsu no hay nada, ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡De…de que estas hablando!? Claro que no…

Un pinchazo en su corazón se instaló al decir esto. No estaba negando nada, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía le dolía.

-Claro, perdón por preguntar algo así, no te preocupes yo cuidare de ella.

Fue entonces que comenzaron a alejarse de Mio, quien aún seguía sosteniendo su mano cerca de su pecho… "no…. No me dejes Ritsu…"

Extendió su brazo con la intención de detenerles, pero de alguna manera comprendió que ese no era su lugar por el momento; así que solo lo dejo caer a un costado.

:::::::::::::::::

"Aun con la mente nublada creí escuchar una conversación…"

"pero aun así no importa, el brazo que me sostiene ahora es cálido y reconfortante…. Me siento cómoda."

:::::::::::::  
se había quedado sola con planes de una excelente velada en la cabeza, le dolía el corazón por alguna manera y no quería ver como su amiga se iba perdiendo en el horizonte…

Pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa.

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando dejo de ver a Ritsu.

Fue en ese momento, que las piezas comenzaron a encajar…


End file.
